Wind Beneath My Wings
by runningbelle619
Summary: Finished!! Set during AU season 4 after ‘Something Blue’, Ever wonder why Buffy choice 'Wind Beneath My Wings' for her wedding song?
1. Emotions

Wind Beneath My Wings  
  
By: Stephy Rated PG-13 (might go up) Disclaimer- As you probably already know, I own nothing! They all belong to Joss( *Set during AU season 4 after 'Something Blue' Ever wonder why Buffy choice "Wind Beneath My Wings" for her wedding song? Spuffyness!! Feedback pretty please~!~  
  
Buffy wandered back into Giles's apartment after explaining about her sudden "marriage" to Riley. She was incredibly relieved when Riley bought her lame excuse. 'Damn that was close, almost lost a great, sexy college guy because of the stupid spell! Stupid spell!' "Hey Buff! How did it go with cutie Riley?"  
  
A satisfied smile began to curl on Buffy's lips has she turned to her red- headed friend. "It's all fixed and peachy keen. He's gonna call me tomorrow so we can make plans,"  
  
The slayer whipped her head to turn to the groaning sound coming from the bleached vampire, who was still securely tie to the chair.  
  
"What is your issue bleach moron?" The words came out harsh as she strolled towards the vampire, placing herself in front of him with her hands upon her hips.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Name calling ey'? Now that's not very mature, now is it pet?" His cocky smile never leaving his face as he sarcastically replied.  
  
"Shut-up Spike, don't you have 'Passions' to watch or something. God, how can you even watch that crap Mr. 'Big Bad'?" Buffy started to walk back towards Willow, but came to a halt at the sound of Spike's sneering voice.  
  
"This is coming from the bint who wanted 'Wind Beneath My Wings' for a soddin' wedding song? And I thought as the bloody slayer you ave' a bit of better taste."  
  
Buffy was beyond indignant. She narrowed her emerald eyes and stormed towards the irritating vamp staring him straight in the face. " I have great taste! And as I said before it was the spell! So shut your mouth before I make you into a pretty little dust pile!"  
  
Just then Willow came over towards the feuding pair, trying her best not to make anyone more pissed off then they already are. "Umm, Buffy? I kind of have to meet Giles at the Magic Box to help him load up on supplies. Do you think you can Spike-sit for a couple of hours?"  
  
"I don't need a bleedin' babysitter!" Spike yelled from his spot.  
  
"Fine! I'll watch the soulless jerk. Just please hurry back, or I just might kill him." The blonde slayer groaned as she plopped herself on the couch. Willow gave her a sympathetic smile and exited out the door.  
  
The vampire eyed Buffy as he shot daggers with his icy blues, "What's the matter? Don't want to spend some quality time with your 'Fiancée'? He stressed the last word as a smug smile appeared on is face.  
  
Buffy pursed her lips together, as she dangerously glared at him. "Shut-up, before I make you shut-up" Retorted the angry slayer.  
  
Spike's smirk never left his face. His mouth then took up singing stance as he began to sing. "Did you ever know that you're my hero."  
  
Annoyed, Buffy got up and ventured towards the kitchen, while kicking Spike on the leg as she made her way.  
  
"Bloody hell, slayer! That was very unnecessary."  
  
"Then stop singing, it will save you the pain and abuse!"  
  
"Honestly slayer, out of every soddin' song, why must you pick the most dumb one? Are you insane? You stupid chit. I know it wasn't the bleedin' 'Will Be Done' spell."  
  
A slightly embarrassed expression was painted on Buffy's face. She knew he was right. "You really want to know why I picked the cheesiest song in the whole world?" Spike nodded. "Fine, but you have to promise not to laugh."  
  
The vamp began simpered, "Cross my unbeatin' heart."  
  
The blonde slayer rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before she started to speak. "It was my parent's wedding song." Spike gave her a 'so what' look, which motivated her to continue.  
  
"Before my dad became a two-timing bastard, every anniversary they had shared, he would do something so phenomenal and no matter what he did he always had that song."  
  
Buffy started to stare and fiddle with her hands as she began to remember one of the most glowing moments she has ever witnessed.  
  
" I remember one year for their 10th anniversary, dad decorated the whole apartment with rose petals, made the most gorgeous dinner I've ever seen, and placed a variety of candles in different places of the apartment. Then when mom came home, she open the door with me standing right behind her and all of a sudden dad came slowly walking down the stairs, with 'Wind Beneath My Wings' playing on surround sound."  
  
While Spike was listing, he notices so much emotion swimming in Buffy's eyes. As he gazed closer, he noticed a single tear falling from her hope filled eyes. 'Slayers don't cry. They never cry.' Spike thought to himself in pure bewilderment.  
  
"I gave my mom a kiss and walked out of the building, wishing them a happy anniversary. As I headed off to my friend Kirsten's house, all I could think was, when I grow-up, I hope I find love like my parents' share. Every time I hear that song, I think of the amazing heartfelt glory love can bring. And I guess while I was under Will's spell, I wanted to feel that with you."  
  
Spike gaped into Buffy's now tear stained face. He could have been utterly cruel, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He felt warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, thinking of how Buffy wanted to share something so special with him. Even though it was just the effects of the spell. He was snapped from his daze as the slayer got up and began to talk. "I know, I know. It's incredibly girly and stupid. Please spare me the mockery and just forget the whole thing." She wiped her eyes and made her way into the kitchen. I can't believed I just shared that with Spike! He is never going to let me live it down. Buffy sat down at the table and began to munch on marshmallows, as she awaited Willow and Giles arrival. She wanted to leave more then ever. 'How could I have been so vulnerable in front of an evil vampire?'  
  
Back in the living room, Spike was contemplating what he had heard. Suddenly, he was hit with fear of a certain unwanted emotion towards the blonde heroine. 'Bloody hell!' .  
  
So what did ya think? Should I continue? 


	2. Encounters

Wind Beneath My Wings  
  
By: Stephy Rated PG-13 (might go up) Disclaimer- As you probably already know, I own nothing! They all belong to Joss. *Set during AU season 4 after 'Something Blue' Ever wonder why Buffy choice "Wind Beneath My Wings" for her wedding song? Spuffyness!! I'm lovin' the feedback!! By popular demand, I have decided to continue. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!  
  
A week has passed since Buffy and Spike last spoke. The bleached vamp was wandering through the graveyard on his way back to the crypt, which happens to be his new home sweet home. Giles finally let the leather bound vampire free, after discovering he was completely harmless. Spike spoke of what he knew about the initiative. Buffy talked to Riley about it and solved the issues from there. Spike then swore to never set foot near the scoobies again, unless he had a game plan on their deaths.  
  
"Spike! I need to talk to you for a sec." Confound, Spike turned around to the sound of the slayer's demanding voice. As he waited for her follow-up, unwanted feelings began to surface. He tried to brush them off, but the closer she got, the more he felt. 'I hate the slayer, I hate the slayer!' Internally, he tried to convince himself.  
  
"What do you know about a demon that travels an inch above the ground and wears a brown cloak, that keeps leaving me threatening notes?" Buffy was a bit on the shaky side, though she tried her very best to hide it. She failed miserably.  
  
Pretending to be agitated, Spike took an unneeded breath and then responded. "Bloody hell, slayer! Do you really think if I knew I try to help you? Your really are a daft bint, aren't ya?"  
  
A hurtful expression afflicted on the blonde's face. She merely took a step closer as she began to put herself in slayer mode. "Look Spike, I know you may not care about my life, but we helped you. So maybe you can help me."  
  
She forced herself to peer in his ocean color eyes. She reached into the back of her jean pocket and pulled out three scraps of paper. She handed them to Spike, who casually took it out of her hands with no caring expression.  
  
He read the first one that stated, "Coming for the pretty slayer." He then read the other two, which read, "Death slowly comes to you." And, " Want to hear the chosen one scream." At the bottom of each, laid an eye simple with a star above it. It looked vaguely familiar to him.  
  
Spike successfully concealed his concern as he tossed the papers harshly on the ground. "Too bad this bugger is gonna get a taste of you. Kind of wanted to kill ya myself." He pulled a smoke from his duster and lit it up before he continued. "Ah well, don't care. As long as you are dead."  
  
Buffy was getting aggravated with him and started to feel a little more hurt from the vampire's cold words. 'What did I expect?' She put all remaining thoughts aside.  
  
"Can you just stop being a pain in the ass, and help me out? As much as I hate to admit it, I really need your help, and" Before she can even finish, Spike rudely interrupted her,  
  
"Oh, cry me a soddin' river! Listen slayer, I don't give a bloody damn as to what happens to your pretty, little self. I hope what ever is after you, murders you slowly, and I will make sure that I will be watchin' front row. You know, since I can't join the fun."  
  
Anger was undertaking the tiny slayer. She raised her right arm and took a powerful punch to Spike's nose, sending him to the ground. Before she can follow-up on a retort, Spike steadily got up and wiped the blood of his face. He labored bitter words from his lips, "What's the matter, slayer? Can't handle the evil by your lonesome self or with the help of your worthless scoobies?"  
  
He began to roughly laugh as he continued his rant, "Why don't you just tell this creature thing your pathetic story of your mum and dad. I'm sure he'll laugh himself back to where ever he came from."  
  
That did it.  
  
Buffy was stung. It felt as if she has just been smacked with a ton of bricks. She started to bring her arm back, but then lazily brought it back down.  
  
Spike just stood there, awaiting the pain he knew he would soon feel from her blow. When it didn't happen, he just stood there in utter shock.  
  
"Forget it Spike. Your not worth it." Buffy then headed back to her dorm, leaving her last words cruising around in his head.  
  
Just as she said it, Spike's heart began to break. Still living in his world of denial, he tried to ignore his tainted emotions.  
  
However, no matter how much he tried, he can still see her angelic face in his mind. With her eyes buried with hurt and fear. Hurt that he had cause. Guilt started to make its way right next to caring, and worrying. Three sentiments he was never suppose to feel.  
  
Nevertheless, in mere honesty, he knew if something happened to Buffy, he be devastated. He didn't know why, but he couldn't bare the thought of losing her.  
  
That night when she opened her heart to him, Spike felt content. And the very fact she thought of him as someone 'special' gave him a whole new level of bliss, even considering the circumstances. For the first time in his unlife, someone truly cared for him.  
  
'Bloody wanker, it was the stupid spell.' Still, that little crumb meant a lot. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer. He decided to go after Buffy.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy entered her dorm, to find Xander and Willow researching Giles's books.  
  
"How did it go Buffster? Was evil dead any help?" Xander asked as he turned to greet the blonde heroine.  
  
Buffy deeply sighed, "Nope, we are so on our own." She said it with speed as she quickly jumped to the question, in trying to avoid the Spike topic, "Did Giles call?"  
  
Willow closed her book whilst she answered, "Yep, he said that he still hasn't found anything, but to keep a close look out. Anya is with him right now helping him with facts she may know."  
  
Xander 's face turned goofy, "Gotta love Anya."  
  
"Right, I'm gonna head back out to see if Riley had any luck." Buffy started for the door.  
  
Xander came out of his daze, "Ok Buff, but no lip smackin'."  
  
She gave him a half-hearted smile, "Whatever Xander. We're not even an official couple yet."  
  
Willow gave her a reassuring smile, "Maybe you soon will be. You guys did go on a date."  
  
"Thanks for the optimism, Will. See ya guys." She exited the dorm, still feeling a pang of sadness from previous events.  
  
As Buffy made her way towards initiative headquarters, she spotted Riley. "Hey Mr. Finn." She perked playfully "Hey Buffy." Riley replied as he walked closer until he was standing right next to her, taking up her space.  
  
Skeptical, Buffy still proceeded in conversation, "Did you and your crew find anything? Because, the gang is still searching, but this creepy, stalker thing seems to be this huge mystery. Not to mention Spike had nothing good to offer." 'Just cruelness.' She mentally added.  
  
He remained mute. The commando's dark eyes focused on her, which made her feel very uncomfortable. Before she knew it, she felt a volt of electricity go through her, and everything went black. Riley smiled slyly, "Yea Buff, we found something."  
  
TBC Sorry for leaving ya hanging, but don't worry, Spuffy fluffiness is coming soon! HeeHee! 


	3. Blood

Wind Beneath My Wings  
  
By: Stephy Rated R Disclaimer- As you probably already know, I own nothing! They all belong to Joss. *Set during AU season 4 after 'Something Blue' Ever wonder why Buffy choice "Wind Beneath My Wings" for her wedding song? Spuffyness!! Feedback? Yes, please! I'm glad that people are liking my story. Hope everyone likes this next chapter!  
  
Spike had shortly arrived at Buffy's dorm room, after he made a quick stop at a grave to retrieve some flowers. He had been standing in front of her door for about five minutes, trying to figure out what he was going to say.  
  
"Bugger it." He raised his hand and naturally knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in!" Shouted Willow from her laying position on her bed. Xander had left twenty minutes after Buffy, to see if Giles and his girlfriend needed any assistance.  
  
"Now pet, you should no better than to invite strangers into your room."  
  
The witch's eyes widen, as she began to grow more nervous by the second. "Sp. Spike. What are you doing here?"  
  
He saunters over towards the witch, raising both hands in the air as a sign of defense. "Calm down, red. Remember, I'm chipped." He stated as he pointed to his head.  
  
" I just came over to talk to Buf. I mean the slayer. Is she around?"  
  
Willow stood-up with a little more relief, "Actually, she went to go talk to Riley about the new baddie in town. It's this mystery floating creature- thingy that keeps leaving her cryptic notes."  
  
She looked behind Spike to get a glimpse of the white, circular clock that hung over the dresser, "Wow. I wonder what's taking her so long. She left over an hour ago."  
  
Spike was becoming a little uneasy. He concentrated on his surroundings, and notice something was feeling a little off. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong with Buffy.  
  
There was another knock at the door. Spike tensed up has the unpleasant atmosphere thicken around him. Willow opened the door, to find Riley stationed in front of her, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Oh, Hey Riley." The red head backed up to let Riley in. The black leather form kept still, never taking his eyes off the white bread.  
  
"Hey Will." He greeted as he placed a black purse and his miniature notebook on top of the wooden desk. He ignored the glaring vampire completely.  
  
"Umm. Where's Buff? She said she was meeting you." She asked slightly confused.  
  
"Oh, I walked her to her mother's house, because she had to talk to her about something. I didn't want her going alone, because of the stalker demon."  
  
He then nodded towards the purse; "She forgot her bag at headquarters, so I figure I drop it back off here. I didn't want to interrupt her and her mom."  
  
He made his way towards the door, "She also told me to tell you, that she's going to spend the night at her mom's house, and not to worry."  
  
Willow hesitated for a moment, until he gave her a reassuring beam before leaving. "See ya later. I'll let you know if we find anything."  
  
Will sat back down on the bed. Then a sudden thought hit her.  
  
"Her mom is in LA for the Art Gallery Thanksgiving Sale, for the week."  
  
Spike's head snapped towards the witch. He then went towards the desk and roughly grabbed the tiny book.  
  
"Opps, he must have had forgotten, I'll go get him."  
  
"WAIT!" The vampire shouted at the witch. Willow stopped dead in her tracks, as the vamp continued to stare at the pages of the notebook.  
  
On the bottom of each page, laid an eye symbol with a tiny star above it.  
  
Flashbacks started to reappear in Spike's head. Images of the notes Buffy handed him became the main focus. "Bloody Damn Hell!"  
  
"That bloody wanker has the slayer!"  
  
Willow started to feel distress, "Riley?"  
  
"The symbols on these pages are exactly the same as the ones on the threatening notes they slayer received!" He forcefully tossed the notebook on the floor.  
  
Willow walked towards the now panicking vampire, "What does the symbol mean?"  
  
Spike faced Willow with a forlorn look, "It's a sign for evil." 'Why did I have to be so damn stubborn before? I should've put my soddin' pride aside and helped her out!' He kept mentally blaming himself.  
  
Spike then remembered why that symbol looked so familiar, "Riley must of summon the brown clad figure known as a White Demon, to suck the essence out of 'er for what ever reason."  
  
Willow gasped, "Oh my god!"  
  
"Round up the watcher and the scoobies, I'm going after her."  
  
Willow agreed, as Spike quickly ran out the door.  
  
Spike raced through the streets of Sunnydale, trying to pick up Buffy's scent. He kept thinking of the worst. He kept thinking that if anything happened to her, it would be his entire fault. She came to him for help, and he completely dismissed her and emotionally abused her.  
  
Now the thought of never seeing her, hearing her, or even touching her was an earth shattering thought. He remembered the kisses they shared, when they were under the spell. When moist warm lips met with his cool ones, passion and tenderness was being overplayed in a very good manner.  
  
He needed her, and he knew it.  
  
He rounded the cemetery and stopped short when a familiar scent hit him.  
  
Blood.  
  
Slayer blood.  
  
He followed the sweet, copper smell until he came across a metal door in the ground. Spike carefully opened it, using all his vampire strength.  
  
He found initiative headquarters.  
  
The smell of blood deepened. He cautiously jumped inside landing on the cemented ground, like a cat. It was pitch black.  
  
The smell of blood hit him like ecstasy. He morphed and quietly looked around until he spotted a damp tunnel.  
  
He slowly moved, whilst following using all is vampire senses. His ears perked up when he heard a soft whimper.  
  
Buffy!  
  
Is paced quicken, until he reached the end. Then he came to a dramatic arrest.  
  
If is heart have been beating, it would had stopped at the very sight.  
  
Buffy was securely handcuffed to a large, thick pole. Her hair was greased and matted. Her clothes were shredded, revealing portions of her skin. However, everywhere on her skin, was a deep slash mark. Each mark was drawing so much blood, that if she were a regular girl, she would have been dead.  
  
Buffy notice him, as he began to walk towards her. Spike was speechless. He so badly wanted to hold her. Buffy's eyes then widen when an arrow from a crossbow made its way through Spike's chest. Then she screamed.  
  
TBC.  
  
Wow, I'm evil (heehee) Next chapter will be up soon. I promise! 


	4. Hero

Wind Beneath My Wings  
  
By: Stephy Rated R Disclaimer- As you probably already know, I own nothing! They all belong to Joss. *Set during AU season 4 after 'Something Blue' Ever wonder why Buffy choice "Wind Beneath My Wings" for her wedding song? Spuffyness!! Feedback fills me with bliss!! Some Spuffy goodness and Riley getting his ass kicked! Also, quick thanks to wannabite for correcting my spelling! Thanks and enjoy!  
  
All he could feel was pain deep in his chest. He tried his hardest to regain consciousness, 'Have to save Buffy.' Suddenly, it was as if the world had just stopped. Icy blues met emerald greens.  
  
He gazed at her with complete awe. The fire that can be usually found dancing in her windows of sight, were now deceased.  
  
She looked absolutely lifeless. Her usual glowing skin was more pale then his.  
  
'So much blood' he silently notion to himself.  
  
He started to pull at the chains. However, it was no use.  
  
They were extremely tightened around his wrist. He was chained to a thick pole parallel to Buffy. He began to pull with more force, which caused his wrist to swell.  
  
When he looked back towards the petite slayer, he noticed that terror had replaced her features, as Riley entered.  
  
"I'm going to rip your bloody head off, Captain' Cardboard." Anger was flourishing within the bleached vampire.  
  
Riley's lips slowly began to curl as he walked over towards Buffy.  
  
She helplessly stared at him, being too weak to do a damn thing.  
  
"Now, now Spikey. I watch what you say. I could easily destroy you."  
  
"Pfft! See if I give a sodding damn!"  
  
Pure darkness roamed in the air, and Spike could feel it. Riley gently lifted up Buffy's chin, "Or I could easily destroy her."  
  
That shut the vamp up.  
  
Using whatever strength she had left, Buffy spoke, "Why Riley?"  
  
"SHUT-UP BITCH!" Riley hollered, as he smacked her.  
  
As he did so, Spike's eyes became a disturbing gold-yellow. His face turned hard and rigid, as his teeth enhanced into sharp points.  
  
He hated this feeling. The feeling of not being able to do a damn thing.  
  
"I don't even know why you even care Spike." Riley stated harshly.  
  
"After all, you are a demon. A soulless monster. Just last week you wanted her dead, and now you're risking your sad unlife for her well-being."  
  
Spike glanced at Buffy. 'Sod the right and wrong crap!'  
  
"Because I. Love. Her." It came out through gritted teeth.  
  
A look of disbelief took over the commando's countenance. "Don't give me that crap!"  
  
"Admit it Spike. You just wanted a hot 'shag'. Vampires don't love."  
  
Spike resumed in yanking at the chains, harder then ever.  
  
"Think of it as me helping you out. When I summon the White Demon, it will drain her essence through her cuts. Then I can use the essence on my boys and myself, so we can become fierce. You wouldn't have to waste your precious time in trying to kill her."  
  
Riley made one last cut in the frail slayer's skin, causing her to flinch.  
  
"With every new slayer born, we will steal her strength and power. The world won't need these bitches. It will have us."  
  
He went over to the corner and grabbed the blue container of gasoline, and started to pour it in a semi-large circle around Buffy.  
  
We walked over towards the struggling vampire, and stole his silver lighter out of his duster's pocket.  
  
As he began to light the flammable substance, he started to recite, "Ego advoco candidus malum. Abigo auctorita! Ego advoco candidus malum. Abigo auctorita!"  
  
The vampire's eyes bulged. He new what those Latin words meant. The flames were out of control. They violently moved as Riley's voice got louder.  
  
Then he saw the demon. A brown cloak demon, floating towards Buffy.  
  
It stood directly in front of her, and spread open his cloak. Buffy's horrified screams motivated Spike to struggle harder.  
  
He then felt a great release when the handcuffs gave out. In total bewilderment, he turned to see Harris standing behind him gripping an acid blade.  
  
The vamp leaped forth, attacking Riley, ignoring his head pain and chest injury.  
  
Riley stumbled on to the ground, trying hard not to break the rhythm of his words. That had failed when Spike took a right blow to his face, knocking him out.  
  
The vamp grabbed his head in agony. Although he wasn't going to let it some him from getting to Buffy.  
  
The minute the words stopped flowing, the White Demon vanished in a flash. Willow was reciting a spell to put out the fire, but Spike refused to wait. He stumbled then leaped, using his vampire endurance, in the middle of the flames.  
  
Neither of them could be seen.  
  
Giles went over to Riley, who was starting to awake, "Buffy may let you live after this, but I'm not as warm hearted." His words dripping with venom, as if he were ripper again.  
  
Before Riley had the chance to retort, Giles placed two sets of fingers on both temples on Riley's head, and applied a great deal of pressure. Then Riley's body went limp.  
  
Willow's casting soon paid off, when the fire was beginning to fade out.  
  
Through the clearing, Spike could be seen cradeling Buffy in his arms, with his morphed face snuggling in her neck. However, her heart was faint, as she was becoming closer to death.  
  
"Can't die." He helplessly spoke.  
  
"I truly love you now. Ready to accept it."  
  
The scoobies just watched, as they listen to Spike's faint breath of words.  
  
Xander gently let go of Anya, to go help Buffy get out of those cuffs.  
  
The second he stepped up, Spike's eyes flashed. A low, threatening rumble, caused Xander to back up in surrender.  
  
"It's a vampire trait. He's protective of what is his." Explained Giles, as he cleaned his glasses.  
  
"But Buffy isn't his" Xander's voice rose in anger.  
  
Anya gripped his arm in trying to calm him down.  
  
Xander, leave him be. He looks so heart broken and concern." Willow tried to reason.  
  
"No way! This is."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Giles shouted in a mere whisper, causing the three of them to jump.  
  
"I understand the awkward circumstances, but Willow is right. Lets allow him to have this." Everyone agreed in silence.  
  
"Anya and Willow, go pull up the car. Xander, come with me, so we can talk Spike into bringing Buffy to the hospital, before she dies."  
  
Just as they were about to follow orders, Spike's soothing voice caught their attention.  
  
Still cradling the slayer, he softly sang;  
  
"Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings."  
  
TBC?  
  
Should I continue? What do you think. 


	5. Love

Wind Beneath My Wings  
  
By: Stephy Rated R Disclaimer- As you probably already know, I own nothing! They all belong to Joss. *Set during AU season 4 after 'Something Blue' Ever wonder why Buffy choice "Wind Beneath My Wings" for her wedding song? Spuffyness!! Feedback motivates me.heehee! So sorry guys, for the slow update. But school was getting deep. Thanks for being patient and the awesome reviews!  
  
'He came back! I can't believe he came back to help me!'  
  
Twenty-four hours later, Buffy finally awaken from her deep coma. She felt alone and cold.  
  
Finally, realization dawned on her.  
  
She was in a hospital.  
  
"Hello! Hello! Someone. anyone! HELLO!" She was screaming now. The doctor rushed in with Joyce and Giles following close behind.  
  
Joyce kneeled by Buffy's side and began to brush her blonde locks back in a comforting manner.  
  
"Shh. It's ok sweetie. Just calm down. Everything is ok."  
  
Heavy breathing slowly began to faint. Having loving and familiar faces helped her relax and regain gain focus.  
  
Giles removed his glasses and started to wipe them clean, using a piece of cloth he had pulled out of his pocket. "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
The doctor flexed to face the watcher, while gaining Joyce's attention. "Ms. Summer did loose large sums of blood. I'm actually shocked myself that she barely made it. However, all in positive affect, Ms. Summers will be just fine."  
  
Joyce's tense stance loosened, after hearing the doctor's reassurance. She got up from her position, and began to shake the doctor's hand with meaningful bliss. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"No problem. That's what I am here for. I just need to run a few more test, you need to sign a couple of papers, and then, Ms. Summers may be released. She's a very strong girl."  
  
Giles smiled with glimmering pride, "That she is."  
  
The next night, the slayer was fully back to normal health, 'The beauty of super healing powers.'  
  
She casually walked towards Spike's, twirling her stake in hand. 'Why hasn't he come to see me?' Her expression went downcast.  
  
She sat by the tombstone, as she began to flashback to the night. She was so close to death, and her worst enemy saved her. The same arrogant vamp that couldn't even help her with information had her protectively in his arms.  
  
'I don't even know why you even care Spike.'  
  
'Because I. Love. Her'  
  
She replayed that specific memory in her head. 'Was he serious?' She had to talk to him.  
  
She went over to his crypt and nervously knocked,  
  
No answer.  
  
She knocked harder this time. Still nothing.  
  
"Damn!" The slayer cursed underneath her breath.  
  
Spike was walking back from Willy's. He had not seen Buffy in two days, and it was eating him up inside.  
  
He wanted to see her. To make sure she was ok. To hold her in his arms. She felt so right in his arms. When he had to let her go, his heart shattered. He wanted to make things right, since it was his fault she almost met her fate.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut as the thought crossed his mind.  
  
He stopped his self-inflicted banter when he reached the dorms.  
  
The bleached vampire just stared at the big brown building.  
  
"Buffy's not home."  
  
He quickly turned around.  
  
" Sod off Harris."  
  
"Listen evil dead, I'm just letting you know, that the Buffster isn't here. She went patrolling."  
  
Spike's eyebrows knitted together as he listen to Xander's ramblings.  
  
"Is she well enough to patrol?"  
  
Xander slumped a little as he proceeded towards the vamp. "I dunno, I mean I guess. She is the slayer with miraculous healing powers." The last part was said while gesturing air quotes.  
  
Spike glared at him, "Out of my way dead weight." He pushed pass him and continued to walk.  
  
"Wait Spike!"  
  
He stopped at Xander's holler, but did not face him.  
  
"Talk to her. She really misses you. She was kind of sad-ish when you didn't come to see her."  
  
It came out of his mouth as if it was the hardest thing he ever had to say. Moreover, Spike new it.  
  
With his back still facing Xander he mumbled, "Thanks Harris."  
  
"No problem, but I still loath you."  
  
"Mutual feeling." Spike breathlessly added, as he head towards the cemetery.  
  
Kick. Punch. Duck. High-kick. Dust. That was her fifth vampire of the night.  
  
"You really should be resting, luv" Came a low British accent.  
  
Buffy slowly turn towards the bleached vamp, not really knowing what to say. "Did you really mean it?"  
  
Baffled, Spike cocked his head to the left and studied her features. For the first time, he couldn't read her. "Did I really mean what, pet?"  
  
Not a single movement was made. She inhaled deeply before continuing, "Do you. do you really love me?"  
  
Spike swallowed hard. He didn't know if her asking was a good thing or a bad thing. His chest started to rise.  
  
A smile crept on Buffy's face, as she awaited his answer. "Spike, you're breathing."  
  
He brought his head down. "Sorry."  
  
"It's not a big deal."  
  
She was soon cut off by his words. "No Buffy. I'm sorry for everything that happened with you and that stupid wanker. If I wasn't so bloody stubborn the night you came to me, I could of save you the pain."  
  
He ran his hand nervously through his bleached hair, "Buffy, if you'd died, I could never forgive myself."  
  
Buffy took a step closer. Her mind was discombobulated with random thoughts. "You still didn't answer my question."  
  
"Yes." It came out plain and simple.  
  
Buffy's mouth formed an O shape. 'How? When? Why?'  
  
It was as if Spike could read her mind, as he answered her internal questions. "The day you told me the story of your mum and dad, I realized there was more to you then just the slayer. You're also just a girl who wishes to love and to be loved in return, and I understood that."  
  
He was pacing back and forth now, making a perfectly straight line in the grass. "The simple fact that you wanted to feel something so special with me was over-whelming. Even if it was just the soddin' spell." As he finished, his voice began to loose all hope.  
  
Buffy went towards the vampire and lifted up his chin with her two fingers. She could have sworn she saw Spike's soul within his eyes.  
  
"Say it again please." It came out as an optimistic plea.  
  
"I love you, Buffy" His voice was shaky.  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck with a confident beam plastered on her face. "Did you ever know that you're my hero?" With that said, she sealed her lips upon his.  
  
TBC??  
  
What do ya think? You want more? If you have any ideas let me know!! Hoped you enjoy the chapter! 


	6. Mine

By: Stephy Rated PG-13 Disclaimer- As you probably already know, I own nothing! They all belong to Joss. The song is also not mine. *Set during AU season 4 after 'Something Blue' Ever wonder why Buffy choice "Wind Beneath My Wings" for her wedding song? Spuffyness!! Feedback is great and very appreciated! Hey peeps, sorry to say this is the final chapter! Thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed. This coming weekend I'm going to post another Buffy story. Enjoy the chapter. You guyz rock!  
  
"Buff, it's been three weeks! When are ya gonna break up with dead boy Jr., and I don't know, possibly kill him?"  
  
"Xander, has anyone ever told you that you have major issues?" Buffy retorted sarcastically.  
  
Anya entered the living area of Giles's apartment, "Actually I told him last night when he refused to have sex with me."  
  
Xander slapped his hand on his forehead as he began to groan, "I told you honey, my back was busted."  
  
"But."  
  
Buffy decided to intersect into their conversation. "Guys, as interesting as you personal lives sound, can we please change the topic?"  
  
"Sorry", they both mumbled together.  
  
"And, I'm not breaking up with Spike. I have no reason to!"  
  
"I can think of a million reasons to." Xander said, while stuffing cheetos in his mouth.  
  
"Xander, just let it go. If Buffy's happy, don't ruin it because you don't approve. Not to mention, Spike and Buffy make a really adorable couple!" Willow added as she stood up for her friend.  
  
"Thanks Will, and never call my relationship with Spike adorable again, or I'll be forced to kill you." Buffy said jokingly.  
  
Willow gave her a meaningless glare. "Aren't you suppose to meet him at 8ish?"  
  
Buffy checked her watch, which read 8:15. "Damn! I totally forgot! I gotta go, see ya later guys." The slayer quickly yelled, as she sprinted out the door.  
  
'What the bloody hell is taken 'er so long?' Spike silently argued to himself, as he awaited the slayer's arrival.  
  
He was shortly startled, as he began to feel slender arms wrapped around his waist. Ever so, he soon relaxed when he felt the familiar presence was his Buffy.  
  
"You're late, luv." He said huskily as he turned to face her.  
  
"Ever so sorry." She playfully responded, while teasing his cool lips with her full and moist ones.  
  
A low growl came from Spike as he retorted seductively, "Well then, you're just going to have to make it up to me."  
  
He began to nipple on her bottom lip, before fully making with the passionate kissage. His tongue slowly crept in and began to dance with hers.  
  
Buffy then started to moan as her lover pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Spike pointed behind her, "Turn around. We've got us some company."  
  
The slayer turned around and her eyes went wide. "What the hell is that?"  
  
The vampire skimmed the demon. It was about 6ft tall, slimy with hideous antlers.  
  
"That ducks, is a Chaos Demon."  
  
Buffy took fighting stance. "Ok, here's the plan. Kill now and make with the smoochies later."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Grand plan. How long did it take you to think that one up?"  
  
"Shut up sweetie." Was the last thing she said before she dashed towards the gooey demon.  
  
"BREAK THE ANTLERS." Spike shouted as he followed behind her.  
  
Buffy managed to dodge the demon's blows, before her attempt to kick it in the stomach. As her foot made it towards the slime, it became stuck in the goo.  
  
The Chaos Demon was just about to pound its antlers into Buffy, until Spike roughly pushed her out of harm's way, causing the antlers to go right through him instead.  
  
"SPIKE!" Buffy quickly got up on instinct, and gave a high kick towards the antlers.  
  
The demon fell limp, as both its antlers broke apart.  
  
She fell next to Spike, and carefully pulled out the remainder of the antlers out of Spike's stomach.  
  
He was still conscious, but gushing a lot of blood.  
  
"Oh no! No! Come on Spike, you can fight it." She whispered to herself.  
  
She gently lifted him up and headed back towards Giles's place. Fear was panging in her heart, as tears formed in her eyes. She dared not to unleash them, for she new that she must remain dauntless. For Spike's sake.  
  
Giles's door smashed open. "Help, somebody!" Buffy yelled wearily.  
  
Giles came with the scoobies close behind. "My goodness, what happened Buffy?"  
  
Panic raise in her voice and her eyes started to release. "There was Chaos Demon and it stabbed him with its antler-thingy."  
  
A low groan could be heard from the vamp. It was obvious that he was in a great deal of pain.  
  
With a stern face, the watcher began to dispense orders. "Buffy, bring him to my bed. Willow you go get the first aid kit. Anya and Xander, go retrieve blood for him. He is going to need it."  
  
"Whoa, I don't see why."  
  
Xander stopped his complaint when he saw the look of fear and love mixed within Buffy's green eyes. The same look Spike had the night Buffy almost met her fate.  
  
"Come on Anya, let's hurry." He called as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.  
  
Buffy gave him a thank you written smile, before carrying Spike up to Giles's room.  
  
Willow helped Buffy clean Spike's wounds and bandaged him up. Giles's was outside in the living room reading on the demon, to make sure it has no poisonous substance.  
  
"Thanks Will. Is Xander back yet?" Buffy asked as she and the redhead walked towards the door.  
  
"Not yet, but I'll bring in the blood as soon as he gets here." Willow gave her a comforting lip curl, before heading off to where Giles was.  
  
Buffy quietly shut the door and went over towards Spike.  
  
He was still dazed, and desperately in need of blood.  
  
'Xander is taking way too long.' She internally negotiated with herself.  
  
She gently ran her fingers through his bleached locks. "Spike, baby."  
  
"Hmmm." He responded, barely focused.  
  
She pushed her blonde waves aside, baring her delicate neck. "I want you to drink from me." She whispered slightly.  
  
Spike's eyes snapped open, "No Buffy. I can't."  
  
She placed a finger on his mouth to quiet him. "You have no choice. Xander and Anya are not back yet, and my blood is slayer's blood. It will keep you stable until they return."  
  
"Buffy, please, don't make me do it." His voice was pleading.  
  
"Spike I love you. I can't let you die."  
  
"What if I take too much or the chip goes off."  
  
Buffy placed a reassuring kiss on his forehead. "I trust you not to hurt me. And the chip will only go off if you're harming me, but I'm letting you do it."  
  
Spike kept shaking his head with his faded icy blues pleading.  
  
Buffy took in a deep breath, "Listen Spike, to the world you may be just another vampire, but to me you mean the world. I need you to be with me, please."  
  
That convinced him.  
  
He closed is eyes tightly, only to reappear in vampire vintage. He tenderly brought her head down, whilst placing soft butterfly kisses on her bare neck. He finally sunk his fangs in, trying his hardest not to hurt her.  
  
When he was finished, he retracted his fangs, and began licking the puncture wound, until the blood stopped dripping.  
  
Unconsciously, he lay back down, bringing the slayer with him. Spike wrapped his arms around her petite waist. She did not oblige.  
  
"Mine." He claimed in a whisper, before drifting off.  
  
"Yours, forever." She breathed back.  
  
Seconds later, a low rumbling sound came from his throat. Spike was purring like a kitten, which placed a relaxed smile on Buffy's lips.  
  
Outside, Xander and Anya entered the room. "We're back. Sorry we took so long. Shall I bring it to him?"  
  
Giles briefly glanced at the door, "We'll prepare it for him in the morning. I am sure Buffy has everything under control. Lets not disturbed them."  
  
Everyone then headed home, with the comforting knowledge of Spike and Buffy being all right.  
  
Giles placed himself on the couch. He thought about the vampire and the slayer. He knew Buffy must of have let Spike take in her blood. She's not the type to let someone suffer. He didn't fret though, for he knew that they truly loved each other. He learned to accept it, as will the others.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
It has been exactly one month for Buffy and Spike.  
  
Both Buffy and Willow were walking back to their dorms, after hours worth a shopping. Willow suddenly had an urge earlier to go to the mall.  
  
"Oh darn! I left a bag down at the lounge area." The redhead said with a sigh.  
  
Buffy knitted her eyes together, at the face of her best friend's weirdness. "Ok. I'll wait for you inside, unless you want me to come with."  
  
"No!" Willow replied quickly.  
  
"I mean, you should definitely go wait inside. I'll only be a minute." She defended, as she casually backed up and stalked down the hall.  
  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders as she proceeded to open the door. When she walked in, Her features were in pure amazement.  
  
There were a variety of white candles lighting up the room, and rose pedals spread all about. There on her small, round table was an elegant dinner set up for two.  
  
Standing by the table, holding a single rose was Spike. "Happy one month anniversary, Buffy." As he said it, music started to play.  
  
Her shock expression turned into complete bliss. She dropped her bags and walked over towards Spike, placing a tender, romantic kiss on his icy lips. Tears of joy welled up in her evergreens. "Oh my God! This is so beautiful. I love you, William." She said brightly.  
  
Spike stared her in the eye, as his began to twinkle. "I'll love you forever, Buffy."  
  
They both stood in each other's embrace as the song continued to play:  
  
Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
  
You always walked a step behind.  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
and everything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
  
I would be nothing without you.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings,  
  
'cause you are the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
Oh, the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
You, you, you, you are the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
  
Thank you, thank you,  
  
thank God for you, the Wind Beneath My Wings...  
  
  
  
END!  
  
It was really fun writing this.heehee! I hope you enjoyed my story. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
